Unexpected
by whovianshipper
Summary: It's been years since Buffy and Dawn left Sunnydale, and she had already accepted that Spike would not be returning. Until he does. As they rekindle their old relationship, new things pop up that makes it all the more harder for them to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy logged off of the computer at her office, her head aching from staring at a screen all day. While she was thankful for having a job, she wished it wasn't as a secretary, typing boring things into a computer all day, answering the phone. The job was... Too normal.

It was late, around eleven, and it was definitely not a safe time to walk home, not in this city.

While she hated her job, she was thankful for the other slayers; now she actually had time to make money.

They were all older now. Xander had moved off to Florida, and Willow was a few cities over. Dawn was in college, getting good grades. She has even chatted with Angel recently. But Spike... Well, she hadn't seen Spike in a long time. She knew he was back, that he had been with Angel for a while, but he had yet to contact her in any way. Hell, he might as well still be dead. She hated to admit it, but she really missed him. She did.

She walked swiftly, hoping to get off the street soon. She may be the slayer, but that didn't mean she felt like fighting anyone.

She began to get an eerie shiver run down her spine, as if someone was watching her. She stopped and looked around, but she couldn't see anyone. Still, she quickened her pace.

A car drove past her quickly, blinding her momentarily and catching her off guard.

"Buffy!" She squinted her eyes to see who was calling her. The figure stepped closer, and she smiled.

"Oh, hey Giles."

"Need a ride?" He gestured to the car, and she nodded, walking over to it and stepping in.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The rode in silence for a few moments, small talk never the easiest between the two of them.

She cleared her throat. "Do I need to patrol tonight?"

He shook his head. "No, the others have got it under control. Are you okay?"

She had been yawning. "What? Yeah, no, I'm fine. Just, being a secretary is tiring."

The car slowed as it pulled next to the curb in front of her apartment. He pulled into park. "Stop by sometime, alright? I feel like I never see you."

She smiled slightly. "I'll try, Giles." She undid her seat belt and opened the door to the car. "Night, Giles."

He reciprocated, driving off once he was sure she was safely inside.

* * *

She unlocked her door and entered her apartment tiredly. "Dawn? You home?"

She entered the kitchen; a note was tacked to the fridge.

_At a friend's house for studying. I'll be home late._

_-Dawn_

Buffy sighed. She had a feeling that Dawn and her friend weren't exactly studying. She placed her purse on the counter and opened the fridge, hoping there was something to eat. Lucky to her, Dawn had made a salad. She silently thanked her sister as she ate.

She placed the used plate in the sink and entered the bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping in hurriedly. All she really wanted to do was go to sleep and pretend that she didn't have things to do. If it weren't for the others... Well, she definitely wouldn't be getting ready for bed. No, she'd be in the graveyard, hunting vampires and demons, barely getting any sleep and still having to work in the morning. Or she'd be begging off of a friend for rent money, which she had been doing for far too long. While she felt useless, at least the fate of the world wasn't still in her hands.

As she turned off the shower, she heard a loud knock on the front door. Buffy shook her head. Anyone out at this time of night is nuts. Then again, it was probably Dawn.

_Dammit Dawn, forgetting your keys. _She thought to herself as she wrapped a towel around herself quickly. She exited the bathroom and made her way towards the door, glancing at the clock, which read 12:35.

Buffy shook her head, pissed off by her sister. _Ever. Time._

She exhaled heavily, and unlocked the door, opening it and expecting to see her younger sister. Instead-

"S-Spike..." She gasped.

He chuckled slightly. "Hey, Luv. How've you been?"


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy promptly slapped him across the face, and he flew backwards, falling against the wall. He stood, dusting himself off.

"Jeez, Buffy, what the hell!?"

She glared. "This is how you show up? No call, no notice for _years, _and you expect me to be cool with this? God, Spike, you haven't changed."

He tilted his head and stared at her. "But you have." He looked her over, and she remember all she had on was a towel.

"Spike!" He looked back at her face.

"Oh, right, sorry. What's with the ..." His hand gestured at her. "-towel."

She rolled her eyes. "I was _showering, _Spike."

"Oh. So can I come in?" It dawned on her that she had to invite him in. Hesitantly, she nodded, and he entered, going straight for the fridge and grabbing a beer before settling down on a stool.

She crossed her arms. "Already made yourself at home."

Spike nodded smiling, and drank some of his beer.

"Whatever. I should get dressed." She exited the kitchen and entered her bedroom, dressing in front of her mirror.

From down the hall, Spike called for her. "Hey, Buffy, where's-" He stopped and looked at her from the door.

"Spike, I'm _dressing. _That means GET. OUT."

He smirked. "Not like it's anything I've never seen before." She looked down at her bra and panties, then glared at him in disgust.

She got up to slam the door. "You are so disgusting!" She attempted to slam it, but he stopped it with his hand.

"What are you going to do to me, Slayer? Stake me?" He closed in on her, their faces nearly touching. "I'm so scared."

"I-I-" She fumbled over her words, flustered. "I-"

Their lips met greedily, years of being separated driving them furiously. He pushed her against the wall, and grinded against her, unclasping the bra she had just put on. His hunger for her burned as they knocked things over, tripping over each other as they made their way towards her bed, wanting everything the other had to give.

* * *

Dawn arrived home around three, still wide awake from all the caffeine she consumed at her friend's dorm. She placed her purse besides Buffy's on the counter and made her way down the hall towards their rooms, only to find a pile of clothes outside Buffy's.

"Oh my God." She whispered, chuckling at the thought that Buffy had a guy over. Buffy rarely had guys over, and half the time it was Giles.

"Buffy?" Dawn called as she poked her head into Buffy's room.

A figure moved, and sat up slightly. Buffy squinted slightly, then gasped, wide-eyed. "Dawn, go away!" She hissed, attempting to remain quiet.

Beside her, Spike moved and sat up too.

Dawn gaped at him. "Spike?!"

He tilted his head, then realized it was Dawn. "Ah, hey Lil' Bit."

She looked at Spike, then Buffy. "You're bac- Oh my God, you're naked, I'm leaving."

She rushed out of the hallway and back into the living room, still freaking out over what she had just seen. Seconds later, Buffy entered the room wearing a robe.

"Dawn, I'm so sorry, he just showed up and- and I- it kind went out of control."

Dawn shook her head. "It's alright, Buffy, I get it."

Buffy opened her mouth to continue, only to be cut off by Spike entering the room, shirtless. "Buffy, d'yknow where my shirt went?"

She shrugged, and tightened her robe, unwilling to meet his eyes. "I haven't seen it."

He gave her a look. "Jesus, Buffy, if you're going to be like this every time we have se-" He glanced at Dawn. "Sorry, forgot she was in the room."

Dawn snorted. "I'm not a teenager, anymore, Spike. I'm twenty."

"Wow, you're all grown up now, aren't you?" He looked slightly surprised, then turned back to Buffy. "I'm just saying, stop trying to pretend you feel nothing. If you're going to act this way, I might as well leave."

He got up and left, without his shirt or jacket. "Spike, wait!" Buffy called out, but he ignored her.

She sighed, then turned to Dawn. "We should both get some sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

Three days had passed, and Spike had yet to stop by and grab his things. It worried Buffy. She knew that she had upset him, but normally he's be back by now. Especially since she had his clothes.

When he finally stopped by, it was late at night. He had knocked on her door.

"Oh, Spike..." She smiled slightly. "I was wondering when you'd return."

"Yeah, well, it took me a bit to cool down. And you've got my coat. Can't walk around during the day without my coat, ya know?"

She nodded, and handed him his clothing. "So, uh, do you want to come in?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I actually wanted to go for a walk."

* * *

As they walked down the sidewalk Spike pulled out his pack of cigarettes, taking one and lighting it up. He took a drag. "...I missed you, Slayer."

She glanced at him. "I missed you, too."

He chuckled to himself. "Ya know, I wanted to come sooner. I really did. I just..."

"-Couldn't bring yourself to?"

He sighed, and they walked silently for a while. He took another drag, and exhaled slowly. "I love you, Pet."

She stared at him, but he wouldn't meet her eyes. He kept walking, smoking his cigarette. "I know I've said that a lot, but I do. These last few... It's been a real hell for me." He sighed. "I love you."

Buffy remained silently, then swallowed. "Spike, where are we going?"

"Thought I'd show you the new place. You know, so you'd know where to find me."

She nodded, and they slowed in front of a crypt.

He swallowed. "Ah, I just moved in, so it's not exactly well furnished."

She shrugged. "I don't mind."

He opened the door and she entered, taking in the mostly empty grave. All that was inside was a large bed, with silk sheets covering it.

She snorted. "Just a bed?"

He smiled. "That's all I need, Luv."

She glanced back at him, and he cocked an eyebrow at her. She sighed. "Spike, I don't think we shou-"

He hushed her, bring a finger to her lips, their eyes meeting. Their lips met gently, and they made their way towards the bed.

_Does every night we're together have to end like this? _She thought as she pulled his shirt over his head delicately. It hit her that she didn't care. Their pace, while at first slow and steady, had begun to speed up, sparks flying everywhere while they kissed. He pulled off her shirt, she ripped away his belt, their breath heavy.

As he held her, she ran her hands over his well-defined chest, wanting everything. Needing everything.

"S-Spike." She had trouble getting her words out, pleasure and electricity running through her veins. "I- I. Need. You."

He smiled slightly, lust in his eyes, and entangled with her, tearing her clothes in the process.

* * *

She looked up at him while her head rested on his chest, and smiled slightly. He smiled back, stroking her shoulder with his thumb.

He inhaled heavily. "So... Is this a thing?" He had asked her this before.

She hesitated. "I'm...not exactly sure yet. Let's wait awhile before we label things, okay?"

He nodded, and kissed her. "Yeah, sure, Luv."

She stretched. "I've got to get back to Dawn."

He sat up. "Will- Will you visit soon?" His voice was almost begging. It made her cringe.

"Promise."

"I really am sorry, Buffy. I never- I regret staying away for so long. You mean so much to me and...Just remember that."

She nodded, getting up out of his bed silently and pulling on her pants. "Walk me home?"

* * *

They walked home slowly. It was late, around three in the morning. She felt groggy.

He walked her up her stairs and they stopped in front of her apartment door. "Do you want to come in?"

He shook his head. "No, I need to get back. You know, before morning and all."

"Oh, okay. Stop by tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Sure."

She watched him walk away into the night. She missed that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Weeks Later**

Buffy arrived home from the office more tired than usual. It wasn't like work had gotten harder, and yet she ached. Perhaps it was the patrolling she went on the night before. She had been pinned down more than a few times, after all. Of course, she could easily blame the pain at Spike; he had gotten a little too rough for her liking.

Willow called almost immediately after Buffy arrived at her apartment, and Buffy filled her in on everything; how Spike had finally showed up, how they were rekindling their own flame. Willow promised to stop by in a few days to see him for herself, as well as Buffy.

Buffy changed clothes, and with a sigh, began her patrolling. Giles had given the other Potentials a few nights off, leaving Buffy where she was all those years ago. In fact, Giles said he'd try to go with her, like the old days. The idea made her smile.

She walked through the graveyard, stake in hand, idly swinging her arm. "Buffy, watch out!" She turned at the call of her name, only to find a vampire coming straight at her. She attempted to fend it off, but it was too strong. Either that, or it was too weak. It threw her aside, and started for her again.

Spike intervened. "Oh no you don't." He staked it through it's heart, then crouched beside Buffy. "Are you okay, Pet? Those ones aren't usually that hard on you."

Buffy groaned and revealed a long wound on her abdomen.

"Shit!" He helped her up. "Come on, Buffy, we have to get you to a hospital, or something."

"N-no, I hate hospitals."

He shook his head. "It's either that or Buffy's dead. Now, come on!"

Spike helped Buffy out of the graveyard and onto the sidewalk near the main road. A figure in front of them called out their names. Spike realized it was Giles.

"Spike! What's wrong with Buffy?" Spike showed him the gash.

"We have to get her to a doctor, or else she'll be in trouble."

Giles nodded, and they placed her in the backseat, across Spike's lap so that he could watch her.

"What type of demon was it?" Giles asked while driving.

Spike ran his hand through his hair. "It was a regular vamp, Giles. Not a demon. I dusted it."

"A regular- How on Earth could she not manage a regular vampire?"

Spike shrugged. "Maybe her job's exhausting her. Other than that, she should've been fine."

Giles nodded, deep in thought as they pulled up to the hospital and helped her inside.

* * *

"Willow!" She had decided to come down early since Buffy had been injured. While it wasn't bad, they had kept her in the hospital over night, making sure there was no problem with her internal organs.

Spike wrapped his arms around Willow, and they hugged. She smiled. "How's Buffy? Where is she?"

He gestured to a door down the hall. "She's in there, chatting with the doctor. You can go in there when she's done."

Willow waited until the doctor had left before approaching Buffy. They embraced each other. "Hey, Buffy! Everything okay?"

She hesitated, then nodded. "What? Oh yeah, of course. No problems."

"So... Can you come back home tonight?" Willow asked earnestly.

Buffy smiled. "Yep! Let me just finish filling out some paperwork."

* * *

They arrived at Buffy's place, shutting the door behind them. "So what do you want to do first? We could-"

"Willow, I need to talk to you on a serious note." Buffy cut off Willow with a solemn tone. Willow nodded, silent.

"You know how I scratched up my stomach the other night? It was a normal vampire. Normal. Those don't usually cause that much damage to me. In fact, I think I'm weak. I didn't know what it was, but I felt fatigued and dizzy and- Well, the hospital checked me out."

Willow nodded, a worried expression on her face. "Are- You're not dying are you?"

Buffy smiled slightly, but it quickly dropped. "No, but I might as well be."

"Buffy, what's going on?" Panic cracked Willow's voice.

"This morning, I- I was chatting with the doctor, and do you know what he said to me? Do you?" Buffy's eyes flooded with tears. "He told me the baby was okay."

Willow's eyes widened and she gaped at Buffy, speechless.

"Did you hear me, Willow? I'm _pregnant._" Tears ran down her face, and Willow wrapped her arms around her, attempting to comfort her sobbing friend. "I'm so screwed."


	5. Chapter 5

Willow stayed the night, attempting to console Buffy, but it wasn't working.

"You should te-"

"No. No, not yet. I- I can't right now."

"Buffy, he deserves to know as soon as possible."

Buffy sat on her bed in a ball, arms holding her news to her chest. "I- I know, Willow. I will soon. I just- I need to get myself together first, you know?"

Willow nodded. "What are you going to do after you tell him?"

Buffy looked up at Willow. "Huh?"

"Is it even possible for- you know, vampire?"

Buffy opened her mouth, then closed it, shaking her head. "I don't know, Willow. Are you saying it's a prophecy?"

Willow shrugged. "We won't know until you tell Giles or Angel."

Buffy fell back on the bed. "God, I don't want to deal with this."

"Which part?"

She shrugged. "All of it, I guess."

* * *

Buffy walked towards Spike's crypt with a heaviness in her chest. It was hard for her to breathe, she was shaking. Her heart fluttered quickly; she was surprised no vampires had attacked her.

"Calm down, Buffy." She muttered to herself. "All you have to do is say three little words. That's all" It didn't work. Her words did nothing to calm her down or boost her confidence.

She stopped in front of the door and inhaled heavily, then pushed it open, stepping inside. Spike turned at the sound of heels clacking on the floor. He smiled.

"What brings you here, Pet?"

She opened her mouth to speak, then dropped her gaze to the floor. "I just... I needed someone right now."

His eye brows furrowed and he tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

She swallowed. "Spike, can you just- hold me?"

He nodded. "Yeah, of course, Buffy."

They laid down on his bed, her head on his chest. Spike stroked her shoulder rhythmically. He eventually fell asleep, but Buffy couldn't. Not without telling him.

She turned her head so she was facing him. "Spike?" She whispered.

She watched him as he moved slightly, then stretched, opening his eyes. "Buffy?" He asked, confused.

She swallowed. "I need to speak with you, Spike."

"What's wrong?" He sat up, facing her.

She stared at the wall. "It's what the doctor said after he treated me, Spike." She could feel tears in her eyes. She blinked them back.

"What, is there something wrong with you?" His eyes were wide with worry.

"Not...exactly."

"What did he say?" Spike stroked her face lovingly.

"He- he said that the baby would be okay."

Spike stopped mid-stroke and stared at Buffy, mouth wide open. "W-what?"

She swallowed and bit her lip. "I'm pregnant."

He sat still, speechless, looking Buffy up and down. "Are you serious?" He asked slowly.

She nodded, tears beginning to roll down her face.

He held his head in his hands, a look of disbelief on his face. "I don't believe this, I don't bloody believe this." He muttered to himself. He looked up at Buffy and realized she was crying. His face softened. "Hey, Luv, don't cry; come here." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, rubbing her back.

"It isn't possible...Are you sure it's even mi-"

She glared at him, cutting him off. "Of course it is." She wiped her face. "And apparently it it possible, I just haven't figured out how."

They sat silent for a moment, before he turned to Buffy. He opened his mouth to speak, then hesitated. "How... Who knows? About this?"

"Just Willow. Though we need to tell Giles, and possibly Angel."

His nose crinkled in disgust. "That stupid Git? Why him?"

She sighed. "Well, if this is a prophecy, they might have something on it in L.A."

She laid back against his chest, her eyes closed.

"So...How far along are you?"

She opened her eyes and glanced at him. "A month and a few weeks. Roughly."

"Ah. Alright then." He still looked nervous, and a little upset, but he closed his eyes anyway, as if he wanted to sleep away the conversation they just had. She agreed.

* * *

"So where are we going?"

"Giles. He might know something. And even if he doesn't...I need to tell him."

Spike rolled his eyes. "And why do _I _have to tag along?"

She shot him a look. "I need the confidence. Now come on."

They arrived on Giles' porch to his house and Buffy knocked. Within seconds the door opened, Giles standing in front of them with a smile. "Oh, hello Buffy, Spike. What are you two-"

"We need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, ah, yes, of course. Come in." He opened the door and they stepped inside, Buffy's heartbeat fast. _How could I tell him?_ They made out way to his living room; She sank into his sofa.

"Giles? Has there been any new prophecies lately?" He tilted his head and looked at her, confused.

'What do you mean, Buffy?"

She played with her hands. "Well, you know; just, has there been anything foretelling something that would happen soonish?"

"Buffy, what on Earth are you talking about? How long has Spike been back?" He sat across from her; Spike continued to stand in the corner, wishing he was somewhere else. He stared at the floor as Buffy continued to speak.

"About a month... Which is why I was wondering, are there any prophecies roughly..." She swallowed, her voice softer. "Eight months from now?"

Giles stared at her for a moment, not quite fitting the pieces together. "Wh- eight months? I-" His eyes widened, understanding. "Oh. Oh my. You...?"

She nodded slightly. "Yeah, I'm..." She breathed in slowly. "I'm pregnant, Giles. I'm pregnant."

He tilted his head. "This isn't possible..."

"That's why we figured prophecy. Or spell."

"Are you sure it's, er, his?"

Spike scoffed, and Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Giles removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, sighing. "I haven't seen anything. You're going to have to contact Angel."

Spike rolled his eyes at the mention of Angel. "I'm leaving."

Buffy watched as Spike left. She shook her head tiredly. "Yeah, I figured."

"What are you going to do?"

She stared at him, confused. "Excuse me?"

"Are you going to keep it or-"

She cut him off. "I don't know, okay Giles? I mean, if there aren't any prophecies or it isn't a demon, is there any real reason for me to- to get rid of it?"

He hesitated. "Well, Spike isn't exactly the fathering type."

Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head. "You don't know that."

"Well, I know Spike, and-"

"_Not like I do.__" _Her tone was harsh and it startled Giles. He gaped at her.

She stood and grabbed her purse off the counter. "I have to go. Call me if you find anything, but in the meantime... I'll call Angel."

With that, she left before he could put in another word.

* * *

She read through her address book, searching for a number she hadn't had to use in a long time. Since the destruction of the Hellmouth she hadn't really needed him.

Her hands shook as she dialed the number into her phone; she gripped the counter for support as she listened to the dial tone.

"Hello?" The high-pitched voice of a female answered. Probably a secretary.

"Yes, may I talk to Angel?"

"Sure, one moment..."

Buffy sat down, unable to stand anymore.

A deep voice answered. "Hello?"

She swallowed. "H-Hi, Angel. It's, uh, Buffy."

"Buffy! Hey, how are you?" His voice softened, his tone fell into a more relaxed atmosphere.

"I'm fine." She spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"Why are you calling? You don't sound like you want to catch up."

She steadied herself. "Yeah, uh, no. I was wondering...Have there been any new prophecies?"

He hesitated. "Huh?"

She wrung her hands together. "I mean, has anything showed up that might have to do with, oh, the next seven or eight months?"

Silence filled the line. She heard him clear his throat. "Why?"

"I'm pregnant." She spat out the words like they were poison and waited for his reply.

"Pregnant?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah."

The air filled with an awkward silence.

He coughed. "Why would there be a prophecy about you being pregnant, Buffy? Unless you haven't- I mean, in the past few months-"

"I'm asking because it's Spike."

"...Spike?"

"He's the father. And since that's pretty much impossible, I figure it's a curse or a-a prophecy or something."

"Oh." Neither of them said anything for a few moments. Buffy sighed.

"Look, I have to go. Just, call me if you find anything."

"Buffy, wa-" She hung up the phone and placed it on the counter. The world around her spun; she gripped the counter, covering her mouth with her hand. A wave of nausea hit her, and she promptly ran to the bathroom, sick.


	7. Chapter 7

{**A.N.: Thanks, everyone, for reading. This isn't my best work, but I hadn't written a Spuffy before, so I thought why not? I hope you've enjoyed it so far, and I would love some feedback. Hope everyone has a nice day!}**

Dawn sat nervously on the sofa, worried about Buffy. She tried to watch a show, but her mind kept thinking about Buffy, puking in the other room. She wasn't sick earlier? Why is she now?

She stuck her head in the bathroom door. "Buffy, are you sure you're okay? I really worried-"

"I'm fine, Dawn, now le-" She stuck her head back in the bowl, and Dawn turned back down the hall.

_Maybe I should call Willow. _She thought, pulling out her phone. A knock on the door interrupted her.

She leapt off the couch and opened the door quickly, startling Spike slightly.

"Hey, Lil' Bit, why so jumpy? Is Buffy here? I need to, uh, talk to her." He glanced inside the apartment, looking for the slayer.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, she's here, but she's, um, sick, so, ah, I wouldn't-"

Spike ignored Dawn and entered, walking swiftly down the hall to find Buffy. His face softened when he saw her.

"Buffy."

She glanced up, her face red and sweaty. He watched her as she heaved one last time into the bowl and then wiped her mouth, attempting to stand, only to collapse. Spike caught her and hoisted her up, helping her to her bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed and turned to Dawn. "Get her some water, will you?" Dawn nodded, and walked off. He turned back to Buffy. "You alright, Slayer?"

She shook her head. "I feel horrible."

He tilted his head sympathetically, then turned his voice more to a whisper. "Are you sick, or is it the..."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, it's- well, you know."

Dawn returned and handed Buffy the water. "I'll be in the other room." She looked once more at her sister worriedly, then walked away.

He gestured to Dawn with his head. "Have you told her?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, she doesn't need to know. Not yet, at least. Why, should I tell her?"

Spike shrugged. "Hell, I don't know."

She curled up in a ball and hugged her knees to her chest, staring off into space. Spike sat down beside her, softly rubbing her back.

_I should be happy, shouldn't I? _She thought to herself. _Most people are happy. _She shook off the thought. Yes, most women were happy when they found they were pregnant, but usually they were actually in a relationship. Her and Spike...She didn't quite know what to call it.

"You should get some rest."

She looked up at Spike, remembering that he was still there. "Huh? Oh, right."

He nodded and turned to leave, but Buffy called after him. "Spike? Could you stay here tonight? In case I get sick again?"

He hesitated for a moment. It had been a while since he had spent the night, after all. At least, in a protective way."Sure, Pet, whatever you need."

She smiled weakly, still feeling horrible. "Hang out with Dawn for a little bit? I'm going to try to sleep."

Nodding again, he exited Buffy's room, switching off the light. Dawn was already in the living room; Spike removed his coat and threw it to a nearby chair before flopping down beside her.

"Is Buffy okay?"

"Just a stomach bug." He lied through his teeth. He gestured to the tv. "What's on tonight?"

* * *

Spike awoke around three am. He had fallen asleep beside Dawn on the sofa; his neck ached. As he stretched, he made his way towards Buffy's room to check on her.

Her door was open a crack, and a lamp beside the bed was on. As he entered, he found that she was awake.

He looked at her, confused. "You should be sleeping."

She looked up at him, slightly startled. She relaxed. "Oh, hi, Spike." Her voice was weaker than normal. He found that odd.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay? I've screwed up Spike, I've screwed up."

"What do you mean?" He joined her on her bed.

She sighed. "I'm _the slayer, _Spike. Slayers can't have kids; they- they're too busy, and-"

"That one slayer had a kid."

"That one slayer _you killed, _may I remind you. See, not safe."

He sat silent. "You know, you aren't the only slayer any more."

She shrugged. "But I'm still _the one_, you know? I'm not really a good example anymore, getting myself pregnant and all."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you blaming yourself? I had an equal part in all this, you know."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, I don't want to blame you."

He chuckled slightly, then turned to her again. "Why do you think this will make you a bad example?"

She remained silent, half shrugging at his question.

He continued. "It's not like you've been sleeping around or anything. I mean, you're in a relationsh-"

He stopped himself, but she heard him. She swallowed. "Are we? Are we together?"

He hesitated, then smiled. "I'll happily deal with all this-" He gestured around the room. "with you."

Her eyes sparkled slightly, and she opened her mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat by the door. They looked up to see Dawn, who stared, wide eyed and gaping at the two of them.

"You're pregnant?"


	8. Chapter 8

**{A.N.: Thanks for reading, I appreciate the reviews! As I've said before, this is my first Spike/Buffy, and I haven't quite gotten into their characters yet, which is why this may not seem as smooth flowing or well-fitting as it should be. I'm sorry if there are any details that are wrong or if the characters aren't quite acting like themselves. The next one I write will be much better. I hope you've enjoyed it so far, have a good day!}**

Buffy swallowed nervously, staring at her shocked sister. She had no idea what to say, so she nodded.

Dawn's shoulders slouched, her mouth still open. "Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice broke; Buffy could tell it hurt her.

"I-I'm sorry, Dawnie, it's just...I wasn't sure how you'd react, or if I was going to-"

She interrupted. "I'm your sister. Can't you trust me?"

Buffy opened her mouth, then closed it, trying to find the right words.

Dawn frowned. "Just what I thought." Dawn walked away, and Buffy attempted to follow, only to fall back onto the bed, the room spinning.

Spike patted her shoulders. "I'll talk to her."

He stuck his head into the living room; Dawn was sitting on a stool and drinking coffee, her fingers tapping on the wooden counter tops. Spike knocked on the wall to get her attention. She glanced at him but didn't say a word.

"You okay?"

She glared at Spike as he pulled up a stool and sat beside her.

"Hmm, guess not."

They sat in silence before Dawn finally spoke. "It's just... She should have told me sooner."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "I've only known for two days."

Dawn looked at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she told Red before me, and I'm the bloody fathe-" He closed his mouth, then shrugged. "Well, you probably already figured that out."

"Yeah, how is that even possible?" Her voice was edgy, questioning.

He shrugged again. "Still trying to figure that all out. Could be a prophecy, maybe a curse."

She hesitated. "But what if it isn't? Then what will you do?"

He stared at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"If it isn't a curse or anything. What will you do then?"

He sighed. "Not sure yet, Dawn. I have no idea."

* * *

Dawn had calmed down considerably by the time the clock read four. She had gone back to watching tv, and Spike had stepped out for a smoke.

Buffy awoke and groaned, glancing at the clock. While she didn't feel any better, she didn't feel worse. At least the room had stopped spinning. She sat up and lurched forward. Well, almost stopped spinning.

She slowly walked out of her room and into the kitchen, filling a glass of water before walking into the living room and sitting beside Dawn.

I'm sorry I didn't say anything."

Dawn shook her head. "No, it's alright; I understand. I didn't realize just how long you guys had known."

Buffy nodded, staring at the ground. "What should I do?"

Dawn raised an eyebrow at her sister. "Whatever feels right, Buffy."

"But nothing feels right. If it isn't a curse or prophecy...What are my options, Dawn?" Her voice soften considerably.

"...I think you know your options, Buffy."

Her shoulders slouched and she glanced up at her sister. "Yes, but which one is the correct one?"

Dawn thought for a moment. "Well, if you were to keep it..." Buffy looked up, awaiting the answer, "Well, it matters; what are your feelings for Spike?"

"Huh?" That wasn't the answer Buffy was expecting.

"Could you spend the rest of your life with him? Do you like him like that?"

Buffy stared at the floor, hesitating before smiling slightly. "Yes. Oh God, yes. The moment I saw him again...It was the best moment of my life when he showed up those weeks ago."

Dawn smiled. "Then I think you know the answer."

* * *

Spike stood outside the door, listening in. _Were they talking about him? _He strained to here what they were saying. He could hear Buffy-

His mouth fell slightly, surprised at the Slayer's words. He hadn't really thought about what the years were like for her when he was gone. He swallowed heavily, trying not to look like he had just heard what he had. He attempted to walk in nonchalantly, but his eyes still sparkled with happiness.

"You're awake."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I was feeling a little stronger."

"Good."

Dawn sat awkwardly, watching them. It was too much for her. "You know what, I'm going to bed." She left the room, leaving it silent and thick.

They avoided looking at each other before Buffy spoke. "You know what, I'm going to bed too."

She stood up slowly, grasping the wall as she made her way down the hallway. She turned and glanced at him. "You coming?"

He took off the jacket and followed her, laying down with her on the bed this time. He stroked her arm absentmindedly, and she could feel herself drifting off to sleep.

"I know you were listening. To me and Dawn, I mean. What I said...It was true."

He stopped stroking for a moment, then continued. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He kissed her forehead. "Good." He looked down at her, wondering if she was going to speak again, but knew she wouldn't. In her near unconsciousness she murmured one more thing,

"I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

"Giles, do you think the Counsel knows?" Buffy sat across from him, drinking coffee. It had been roughly two months since she had found out, with no word from Angel. Giles was still looking through the books for something that would cause this.

"W-well, I really don't know, Buffy. Why?"

"I'm worried. I have a feeling that if they found out about all this, we'd have quite a lot of pressure on us."

He nodded. "Any word from Angel?"

She shook her head. "No, nothing. You'd think he'd have called by now. What about you and Willow? Find anything?"

He shrugged. "No, not really. There's never really been an instance like this before."

She sighed. "Yeah, I figured." Her phone buzzed, and she glanced at it. "I have to go, Giles. Willow needs me."

* * *

"What's up, Willow?" Willow was staying at Buffy's apartment while researching the "situation" that was at hand.

Buffy closed the door behind her and threw up purse on the kitchen counter, looking for the redhead.

Willow entered from another room, a nervous look on her face. "Buffy, we have a visitor..."

A shadow approached from behind, and Willow stepped out of the way so that the figure would be in the light. As the visitor stepped into the light, Buffy gasped.

The man grinned. "Hey, Buffy. Long time, no see."

"Xander!"

He looked nearly the same. He still wore those tacky button down shirts, still had his messy hair. And yet Buffy felt oddly strange to be standing in front of him.

He stepped forward, and she wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you guys so much." He said, as she pulled back.

She smiled. "We missed you, too." She gestured to the couch, and they all sat down on the small sofa.

"So what brings you to these parts?"

Xander shrugged. "I missed you guys. Wanted to hear about all the crazy stuff happening. So spill; what's going on around here?"

Buffy glanced at Willow nervously, swallowing hard. "Um... Well, Dawn's in college."

His eyes widened and he grinned. "Really? Man, I really have been gone for a while."

She smiled slightly. "Ah, and then there's..." She stiffened slightly, swallowing hard. "Well, Spike's alive."

He raised an eyebrow. "Of course he is." He rolled his eyes, annoyed. "How is Blondie?"

"He's...okay, I guess."

"PLEASE tell me you won't get back together with him."

She looked down at the ground, and when she glanced back up at him, he was looking at her funny. "Really, Buffy? Again? Why?"

She hesitated. "I care about him, Xander. And he cares for me."

He sighed. "Yeah, alright. Could be worse, I guess."

Willow interjected. "Actually..."

He glanced at Willow, then Buffy. "Is there something else?"

Buffy nodded, fiddling with a ring on her hand. "...I'm pregnant."

Xander stared, wide-eyed and confused. "Wh-By who?"

Willow shot him a look. "Who do you think, idiot?"

Xander opened his mouth, then shut it, scowling. "Seriously, that's-It's not even possible!"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Xander opened his mouth to bad-mouth Spike, but a knock on the door interrupted him.

It opened, and Spike stuck his head around. "Hey, Buffy, it now a good time or-" He noticed Xander. "Oh. Guess not." He attempted to leave, but Buffy leaped up and stopped him.

"Come on it, Spike."

He unwilling entered, sitting down in a chair across from Xander.

"Good to see you again."

"Likewise."

They stared each other down for what felt like hours before Spike turned to Buffy.

"Guessing you all were talking about me?"

"What no- Well, yes. But it was more about...Us."

Spike smirked. "Right. Still don't care much for me, do you Xander?"

Xander shrugged. "Maybe; seems you don't care much for Buffy, though; took you long enough to contact her."

The vein in Spike's neck throbbed with anger, but he kept his cool. "It wasn't the right time."

"Right, and it is now."

Spike stared coolly at him, his jaw clenched, on the verge of snapping.

Buffy intervened. "Xander, stop."

Xander looked at Buffy. "Huh?"

"I said stop. I don't want you here if you're going to act like this towards Spike. Either act civil, or get out."

"I wasn't-"

She glared at him, and he shut up, leaving the room in an awkward sort of silence.

Willow broke in. "Anyone for ice cream?"


	10. Chapter 10

By now she was roughly three months along, and slaying wasn't getting any easier. It didn't help that she was starting to show; just barely, but it obviously there. She wasn't quite sure if Spike noticed, but then again, she could never be sure. If he had noticed, he definitely hadn't said anything.

They were all worried about her, of course. Why hadn't Angel called back? Why hadn't they found anything? Buffy thought that maybe there was nothing wrong, that it wasn't a curse, just luck. But even when saying the words, she knew they were wrong. Something was up, and it worried her.

Spike walked with Buffy through a nearby graveyard, searching for vampires.

"There haven't been as many recently." He commented as they walked around a crypt.

She shrugged. "Well, you did destroy the Hellmouth. And then there are the Potentials helping out."

"Yeah, well, it's just boring now, isn't it? Almost wish I never destroyed the bloody thing. Should've just let Angel take the damned amulet."

She rolled her eyes. "Will you two ever get over yourselves?"

Spike snorted, finding what she said hilarious. He took out a cigarette and started to lit it.

A voice spoke from behind them. "You know, smoking in front of pregnant women isn't safe."

They stopped in their tracks. Spike rolled his eyes. "Oh for f-" He turned and sighed. "Good to see you, Angel." The sarcasm in his voice was obvious.

Angel nodded. "You too, Spike." He turned to Buffy, who's arms were crossed over her chest. "Hey, Buffy."

"Took you long enough." She spat. "Usually doesn't take you this long to get back with information, especially with something this important."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know, I was just- surprised."

"What did you find?"

He stayed quiet for a moment. "That's the problem..."

Buffy gaped at him. "You found _nothing?"_

He nodded. "We're still looking, but there's nothing in the prophecies."

"Could the Council have something to do with it?" Spike asked, for once, with no sarcasm in his voice.

"Maybe. We haven't talked to them yet. We were about t-"

"Are you sure that's safe? To tell the Council that I'm pregnant, with a vampire's child?"

Angel looked at her funny. "You mean, you haven't told them yet?"

She got quiet. "Giles and I felt that that might just make everything worse..."

"Well, yeah, but wouldn't it be better if they found out now than later?"

"Yes, but what if they're responsible for this? And even if they aren't, what do you think they're going to do? They definitely won't let us keep it."

Angel sighed. "You know what? I think I need to talk to Giles."

* * *

They all sat in Giles' living room, Giles sitting across at the table, in deep discussion with Angel.

"You need to contact they Council, Giles."

"You do realize what they're going to do, don't you? They're going to make Buffy stay with them until she delivers the child, and then, if it seems anything other than one hundred percent human, they're going to keep it in their care. And even if if _is _human, they're going to want to keep it so they can figure out how it's fully human. I assure you, Angel, this is not a good idea."

He sighed. "I'm just saying, they're going to find out sooner or later."

"Yes, and we'll try to make sure it's later."

"But what if it's harming Buffy?"

"Well, we won't know that until she gets an ultrasound. Until then, we can only hope that this doesn't spread."

After a moment's hesitation, he nodded. "Alright, I'll keep looking for something. Call if something pops up."

Angel left swiftly, leaving Spike and Buffy alone with Giles.

"Do you really think the Council will do that, Giles?" Buffy asked worriedly.

He sighed. "We can't be for sure, Buffy. But from my past experiences with them, I can't say it's unlikely."

Buffy exhaled heavily. "Okay. If we can make it six months without this spreading, we should be fine."

Giles nodded. "I should hope so. In the meantime, I think it would only be smart to prepare for a war."


	11. Chapter 11

**{AN: Sorry, this chapter is going to have some seriously bad writing. I wrote it late at night and I'm too tired to make it read well and flow. Sorry, it's testing week at school; hard to concentrate}.**

Buffy laid on the sofa, stroking her stomach as she watched tv. While she wasn't dealing with much morning sickness anymore, she had become drowsier, finding herself not able to stay up as late to patrol. Spike didn't find this as an issue; they weren't many demons or vampires in their area, and even if there were, he had already told her that he could handle them. _And Red is still in the area. _He had stated, reminding her that Willow could easily use her powers to take on a few.

It made Buffy feel weak. The Potentials were already taking care of most of the demons and vampires. She barely had to fight anything, and now that Spike had decided she shouldn't patrol...She felt like she was growing soft. It was upsetting her.

And Spike could sense that. Whenever he visited, he could tell that she was in a bad mood; he just wasn't sure what. Buffy had put the blame on work, saying that it was making her grouchy and moody. The problem with this excuse was that it made Spike even more reluctant to let her do the nightly patrolling.

She sighed. _Every excuse has it's downside. _

Maybe it was the years of slaying, but the averageness of her life was boring her. She hadn't had so little to do since high school. Still, it felt insanely still. She could feel it; something was coming.

She heaved herself off the couch and made her way to the phone, dialing in Giles' number.

He answered on the second ring. "Buffy?"

"Giles, I-I think we should contact the Council."

The other line was silent for a moment. "Why, Buffy?"

"I think something's coming. I can feel it. Angel was right; we need to tell them, or-" She sighed, "Well, I've put some thought into it, and even if they are behind this, trying to breed a super fighter, I can always run away. No matter what, I can always hide."

"Well, yes, I guess you could, but for how long? You could be hiding for months, or-"

"It's the right thing to do, Giles. Call them when you can." She hung up before he could protest anymore.

* * *

Giles placed the phone down with a sigh. Hadn't they just been discussing this a few weeks ago? Hadn't she said that this was a bad idea? The thought occurred to him that she must be getting bored. A normal life never did fit a Slayers', after all.

He dialed in the number of the Council hesitantly, still unsure about what Buffy wanted him to do. With a nervous swallow, he raised the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Rupert. I have an urgent matter to inform you of."

* * *

Buffy set the phone down on the counter with a sigh. Had she done the right thing? She knew Spike would be pissed when he stopped by, as well as Dawn. They did want to keep her safe, after all.

_Should I have done that? _She thought to herself as she sat back down on the sofa, her back aching. _Might as well have. They're going to find out anyway._

She switched through the channels, finding nothing particularly interesting.

The phone rang, and Buffy stared at it menacingly. With a grunt of discomfort, she reached the phone and answered it.

"Yes?"

"Buffy, it's Angel."

She smiled slightly. "Learn anything?"

"No, just checking in on you. Anything I can help you with?"

She hesitated. "Well...I told Giles to contact the Council."

The other line was silent. "I thought you said you didn't want to contact them."

She swallowed hard. "I-I know, but I put some time into the idea, and I realized it was for the best."

He sighed, and she could hear him grumbling to himself. "Of course, now that a few weeks have passed, contacting them is okay. You know what, I don't care. Just- contact me when you hear from them, okay?"

He hung up before she could reply. _Maybe I shouldn't have done that._

* * *

"We already know of the Slayer's condition." The Council spoke sternly, and Giles couldn't tell what they felt about the dilemma.

"Oh. I see. Do you know how this happened?"

There was a slight murmur as the group listening in on the phone softly discussed the topic.

"We will look into it. For now, Rupert, I feel it would be best if you watched her carefully."

"Y-Yes, of course, Sir." He swallowed hard. "What do you suppose we do about...it?"

Again, the line filled with a buzz of conversation. "We will speak of this at a later time. Contact us if there is an issue." With that, they abruptly hung up before Giles could say anything more.

* * *

Buffy slept soundly on the couch, her breathing rhythmic and soft. The front door opened, and Spike entered, slamming it behind him.

"Hey, Buffy, I-" He stopped short when he saw that she was sleeping, awoken by his actions.

"Shit, sorry, Luv. Didn't know you were napping."

She shook her head tiredly. "No, it's alright. I'm glad you stopped by, we needed to talk."

He raised his scarred eyebrow. "About what?"

With a hesitant swallow, she answered, staring at the floor. "I had Giles contact the Council."

He stared at her. "What? Why would you do that?"

"It felt right, Spike. I thought-"

"I don't care what you thought! You've endangered yourself AND the baby, Buffy!" He sighed, settling down next to her on the couch. "You could get yourself killed."

"We could always run."

He snorted. "Running gets you nowhere. Especially when you've contacted the Council."

"It could be worse. At least it wasn't the Initiative."

He shot her a look, staring her down for a moment, before laughing. "Ah, guess you're right. Still, don't get anymore ideas."


	12. Chapter 12

**{I really want this to be well-written and stuff, but everything I start to write out is boring...I almost wish I had taken another route with this fic, it would be more interesting if I had. *sigh*. Whatever. Anyway, thanks for reading. I'll try to make this interesting, but I might jump ahead, maybe skip a few months. Let me know if you guys want a second fic like this one (pregnant Buffy), only with an alternate route. If enough people want one, I'll start writing it. Once again, sorry if bad writing, tomorrow I have finals. Thanks for all the reviews!}**

Spike watched Buffy as she slept soundly in his arms, breathing softly. Her stomach had quite a curve to it now; she hated the way their baby was making her gain weight, but he found it almost reassuring; now that he could see it, he knew it was there.

He cringed, wishing he didn't have to call their baby an "it". Buffy stirred in his arms, waking up. She noticed he was watching her intently. "What is it, Spike?" She asked tiredly.

"How far along are you?"

She cocked her head, thinking. "I few months, why?"

"How long until we know it's sex?"

She hesitated. "A few weeks, why?"

He shrugged, not knowing what exactly to say. He didn't feel like explaining that he hated calling the baby an "it".

He decided to change the subject. "So Giles contacted the Council?"

She nodded. "Uh, yeah, he did."

"And?"

"And what, Spike?"

He rolled his eyes. "Are they behind it? Are they after you?"

She shrugged. "That, I don't know. Giles said they didn't sound like they knew anything, and for now, he doesn't think they've sent anyone. They told him they'd keep in touch, but..." She trailed off, the thought not needing to be finished.

Spike grunted. "What about Angelous? He know anything?"

She shook her head. "When I called him to tell him that I had Giles contact the Council, he...He got upset and hung up on me."

Spike snorted. "Rude." He rolled his eyes, then looked at Buffy, who was staring off into the distance worriedly. "What's up, Luv? Something wrong?"

She sighed, choosing her words. "I don't know...I feel like I keep making the wrong decisions. They all seemed right at the time, but now..." She swallowed heavily. "I don't know what to think anymore."

He tilted his head, staring at her, a little confused. "What do you mean, Pet? Contacting the Council wasn't a horrible-"

"I mean the baby, Spike." She cut him off sharply, her breath heavy. "I should've just- at least we wouldn't be in so much trouble now, if I had just..."

Spike stared at her as she mumbled, trying to catch on what she was saying. His eyes widened. "Do you mean?"

She looked at him again, into his blue eyes, and nodded slowly. "I should've just gotten an abortion when I had the chance. Before anyone found out about this, before I dragged you-"

This time, Spike cut her off. "Buffy, quit it."

She snapped up, attentive to his tone. "Huh?"

"Do you really think this?"

She shrugged, her voice weak. "Sometimes." She looked back at him and realized he looked hurt.

"You didn't drag me into anything, Buffy." His voice was hushed and eerie, sending shivers down her spine. "If anything, I jumped in with you. And the fact that you think that it would be better if this hadn't happened sickens me. Know why? Because I love you. I love everything about you, and I love that, because of this- this baby, I've been around you more than I would've before."

She swallowed hard. "But what if we have to run? Hide in the middle of nowhere?"

He snorted. "Pet, you know I don't care about that kind of thing. As long as I'm around you, I'm happy." He sighed. "Just wish you could say the same."

She watched as his face fell, filling her with guilt. "I'm sorry, Spike..."

He looked up at her, her face covered in pity. "It's not your fault, Buffy."

He watched as she started to collapse. She hugged her knees and stared at the ceiling; tears filled her eyes, spilling over slightly. "I'm sorry, Spike; I- I don't actually think-" She sighed shakily. "It's just, with everything happening, I feel like something needs to withhold the blame."

He pressed his lips against her forehead, kissing her softly as he held her in his arms. He smiled at her slightly. "There's no reason to find fault in things that aren't bad."

She opened her mouth to argue, wanting to scoff, tell him that it isn't so. And yet, she found truth in his words. She closed her mouth and nodded.

"Good." He wiped her tears away, then glanced at the clock. 6:39 AM. He motioned to it. "We might as well get up. We won't be sleeping again, anyhow."


End file.
